Stupid Telmirines
by Elfera
Summary: A little side story to what's to be the hidden series. Edmund's been captured by Telmirines. While Peter tries to find his brother we learn why Telmirines hate Edmund, and why Edmund isn't that found of them.


**Me: Well this is the story that ties into Hidden Secrets, and Hidden Lie. Though I advise reading Hidden Secrets. I don't own Narnia.**

Oreius's PoV

A young satyr rushed into the throne room, stumbling over his hooves. As if he hasn't grown into them yet.

"Your majesty!" he explained to the only monarch in here, High King Peter the Magnificent. "Permission to speak?" It was obviously his first day, only the new ones ask for permission.

"Permission granted, but next time just tell me." High King Peter said.

"Oh course, your majesty. A Telmarine soldier has asked to seek one of the monarch's presence." Peter looked at me, questionly.

"Send him in." I said. "We'll see what he wants, and he shouldn't be left out there long. We all know how much King Edmund hates those glasses."

"Of course General Oreius." The poor satyr stuttered, and ran from the room as if his hooves were on fire.

"He's one to want to please." King Peter said.

"Yes he is, we only have to hope his first announcement isn't going to be bad news." High King Peter nodded, just as the Telmirine soilder walked in with pride.

"High King Peter." He said without waiting for Peter to ask him to speak. King Peter, and I glanced at each other. The last time this happened…

"Yes?" High King Peter asked.

"My ever loving, and proud king has a message for you."

"A message?" I said. "Why would he sent a soldier? That's a herald's job." The soldier ignored me as he handed Peter a message scroll. Peter unrolled it, and started to read. From his expression, he didn't like what he was reading. After he was finished, he tried to look calm. But I knew he just wanted to jump from his throne and strangle the man.

"Our trees." He tried to say without yelling. "Your king wants some of our trees, so he can make furniture?"

"Yes."

"Is your king aware the the trees are our subjects? No one cuts any tree down in this country. Our wood comes from other countries. There's no way you will ever cut down the trees!"

He ended it by yelling. The Telmirine soilder didn't do what was expected. He glared at the king as if he was trying to figure out what size chain he wore. I decided that I will stay by Peter's side until this matter is solved. I can put off my Edmund duties.

"Fine _your highness._" He sneered, and let himself out of the room. Peter slumped in his throne, and rubbed his temples. He sat there for a few more seconds, that's when Susan's head peeked in.

"Hey Peter," she said. "Do you know where Edmund is, I can't find him nor Phillip."

"He's probably at the… Oreius?"

"Yes?"

"Can you go down to the beach, and make sure Edmund's there? Then can you bring him back?" It took me a few seconds to realize what he ment.

"Of course, should I bring some men?"

"Yes. If those Telmirines do, what I think they'll do. They'll be sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Susan asked.

"You know the Telmirines?" Peter asked. "The ship that docked here, but said that they'll be gone soon?" Susan nodded. "Well a soldier came. Don't you think it's weird that the soldier would come now? In fact, Oreius, we should leave at once. I'm coming too. I won't be gone long Susan. Take care of any business in here."

Edmund's PoV

I dug my fingers into the sand, and grabbed a fist full. My hand laid on Phillip's back. I drew my hand from the ground, then loosened my fingers to let the sand fall through.

"It's a nice day." Phillip said. "The sun shining, the merfolk splashing. The Telmirine ship advancing to… the… Edmund?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it is time we left." From his voice, I could tell that it was.

"Yeah probably, Susan would probably yell at me if I got sunburned anyway." Then I rolled myself on Phillip, the same way we do everyday. "So what's going on?"

"Telmirine ship heading this way." Phillip said. I could tell that at that moment he stood up. He then started to run, and I had to grip his fur for my life. Phillip had never run so fast. Then all the sudden he skidded to a halt, I had to force myself not to fall off.

"What a pretty horse you have little king." Uh oh this was not good. Stupid Edmund leaving both your swords at Cair. Why are you so stupid?" Wait I do have something. I pulled my dagger from my belt. Lucy's more of a dagger person, but I never go anywhere without it. Though I second best with it. Like most weapons, except swords. I'm the best with those.

Any who.

"Shut up Telmirine." Phillip said. "Or I will stomple you into the ground in which you came from."

"Pretty brave for a horse with a sword at his neck." Ugh I hate not seeing these things.

"It's pretty brave for a Telmirine getting in the way of a king trying to get to his brother, who is heading this way. Then I heard clanking from from behind.

"Phillip." I said. "I think you've chitchatted enough."

"You're right." The Telmirine said. "You have, men."

I felt arms roughly grab me from behind.

"PHILLIP!" I screamed. Then I heard something large drop to the ground.

"Come on." Said who ever was holding me as I tried every trick in the book to get away. "The Narnians are advancing, we have what we need. Plus this one's trying to bite me."

Hey, I was desperate. Maybe I should yell somemore. That could help.

"PHILLIP, PETER!"

"Shut up!" someone snapped.

"SUSAN, LUCY!"

"Picilip shut it up!" Then I felt a peice of fabric enter my mouth.

A dirty piece of fabric.

Peter's PoV

I could barely see the shapes on the beach, Oh please Aslan don't let me be to late. A saw one of the figures grab the one on the horse.

"PHILLIP!" Edmund's voice sounded so clear, I had to get to him in time! The horse then dropped. I urged my horse to run.

"PHILLIP, PETER!" Nonononono. This wasn't happening. This was NOT happening. "SUSAN, LUCY!" Then Edmund stopped yelling.

"EDMUND!" I shouted. The beach was coming closer I could make out the people on the beach. Phillip was on the ground unconsous.

Edmund was in the arms of a Telmirine, they were getting on the ship. Edmund was fighting with ever ounce of strength he had, but with all those full grown men. It wouldn't be enough.

My horse broke onto the beach, as the men got Edmund on their ship. I rode past the fallen Phillip.

Please let me be fast enough. Please Aslan let me be bast enough.

I wasn't fast enough.

**Me: If I wasn't so used to writing dark stuff I would be scared. But come on. I've killed Tobias how many times already? Not just including those on my account. Yeah thought so. Poor Peter. I bet he wishes that I didn't hate him so much. I would feel for him, but eh. I hate him with a burning passion of hatred.**


End file.
